drpswfandomcom-20200214-history
Alin Mori'dan
Email: alin@dragonmount.com Description Eye Color: Blue Hair Color: Black Height: 6' Weight: 180 Age: 29 Place of Origin: Small farm outside of Four Kings, Andor Stats Rank: Tower Guard Weapon Score: 17 Philosophy: Not Chosen Yet Primary Weapon: Bastard Sword Secondary Weapon: Short Bow Tertiary Weapon: Knives History Alin was born in a small farmhouse a few miles from Four Kings in Andor. His mother was Lanelle, a former Aes Sedai of the Brown Ajah who had burned herself out studying Angreal. As was often the case, she was married off to try and give her something to live for since she could no longer even sense Saidar. She was married to her Warder, Lycan Mori?din. Lycan loved her deeply although he had never acted upon it, thinking it an improper relationship between a Warder and the woman he was sworn to protect and serve. Lanelle grew to love him as well, although that love could not replace her love and her need for Saidar. Even when she became pregnant it was not enough to cure her of her depression. She slowly but surely began to withdraw from both her husband and the elderly couple they stayed with. By the time the birthing day had arrived she was dangerously thin and weak. The midwife attending the birth feared that neither the child nor the mother would survive the birth. Lycan himself had lapsed into a depression as well, as much a result of the lost bond as of the deteriorating condition of the woman he loved. When Alin was born the midwife was not able to stop Lanelle?s bleeding, her body too weak to mend itself. She was only able to last a few short minutes after the child?s birth, although it is said that she dies with a smile on her face. Her last breath was used to speak the child?s name. Lycan was at her side as she died, holding her hand. Over the next year Lycan tried his best to be a good father to the boy but the loss of Lanelle simply became too much for him to bear. Leaving the child in the care of the elderly couple Lycan strapped on his sword for the first time in over a year and left for the Blight, determined to die battling the Shadow. Alin grew up with no knowledge of his lineage, the elderly couple thinking that it would be best if he never learned. As a result, his childhood was less than pleasant. The boy was ostracized because of his lack of parents and in turn retreated within himself. Instead of interacting with others he spent his days immersed in whatever books he could get his hands on. The stories of warriors fascinated him, particularly those of Aes Sedai and their Warders. By the time he was 14 he decided that he wanted to leave his mundane existence behind and ran off to Tar Valon to study with and hopefully one day become a Warder. He enrolled as a Tower Trainee and was promoted to Tower Guard just after his 18th naming day. For the next 8 years he performed his duties as a Tower Guard while continuing to improve his sword work under the tutelage of the reigning Master of Me?Arearth. He eventually exceeded his teacher, becoming the unquestioned Grand Master of the Discipline. During this time he came to know a young Accepted named Aaolin Ybadith. They shared a great friendship and when Aaolian was raised as an Aes Sedai of the Green Ajah she bonded Alin as her first Warder. When Alin turned 26 the Warder community was dealt a blow when Ben Gaidin abruptly resigned as the Master of Arms. To the surprise of many including Alin himself, Ben selected him as his successor. For the last 2 years Alin has functioned in that capacity. It was during his first year as Master of Arms that a Warder long thought dead mysteriously returned to the White Tower. Lycan Mori'din had returned, somehow still alive after all these years and every bit the fearsome swordman he had been. Unbeknownst to his former freinds and fellow Gaidin however, Lycan had been turned to the Shadow and was now a tool of the Dark One. In the dead of night he did perform treachery, setting fire to a small part of the barracks and killing a handful of Tower Guards and Tower Trainees. He even took a pair of Warders hostage. Alin intercepted the man before he could flee and the pair battled fircely. It was durning this battle that Lycan came to recognize Alin and revealed that he was his father. In shock, Alin was somehow able to wound his father, but the man was still able to fashion an escape. It has taken much time for Alin to get past this discovery, although he vows never to use the last name of Mori'din. Category:WS 17 Category:Tower Guard Category:Biographies Category:Warder Bios